Bad day at work
by NewStar16
Summary: Havoc is having a very bad day at work and sever stomach pains. Please read its my first fanfic so when done review to.


Bad day at work

disclaimer: I don't own the content of this story so in other words full metal alchemist is not mine(so sad)

warning: language

Havoc was dead tired by the end of the day, however the day was actually really boring. but he was always on edge no thanks to Hawkeye. Havoc stomach hurt a little but he paid no heed to it.

"Man work sucks all those damn reports and why the hell dose Hawkeye have to be such a hawk all the damn time." havoc complained to himself as he reached in his pocket for a cig. "Damnit I am running low." Havoc made a mental note to buy more. Havoc laid down on his back on his bed staring blankly at his ceiling lost in thought. He fell asleep and jerked awake at a sudden pain in the stomach. He moaned.

"Great just what I need right know guess I will take a shower and hit the sack."

Later that night somewhere around 2 in the morning

Havoc began to stir, the pain began to radiate more and he felt sick to his stomach."Just what I need", he mumbled and he stumbled into the bathroom. Empting his stomach. "Most likely all that for shit take out." Havoc flapped back onto the bed. At 5 his clock went off.

"And another day in hell starts again."

Havoc went to get his smokes to find the box empty. Havocs mood just got worse not to mention the gnawing pain in his side was driving him up the wall.

Havoc stomach pain got worse and he felt sick all day running in and out of the bathroom on the hour not to mention he stilled didn't even have his smokes with him. "Damn what a shitty day it is." Havoc mumbled. "What was that Havoc?" Mustang asked him. "Oh nothing sir"

Mustang paused and thought for a moment. "Something I can do for you sir?" Havoc asked the flame alchemist." No but you look like shit." "Thanks didn't sleep a whole lot got this stomach thing and out of smokes." He answered. "Oh I see." Than mustang walked off to do whatever.

Throughout the day the pain just got worse almost to the point where he didn't even think he could get out of chair. One hour that's it hold it together man don't wuss out. He clenched his teeth my today why. Mustang and others in the office took notice to the lack of smoke smell." Maybe he's trying to quit." Falman shook his head. "No he would be more any than he is now, all he's really done is sit at his desk." A moan came from Havocs desk. Mustang walked to him, noting the man's pale completion. "Havoc you ok?" "ya I am fine" havoc mumbled back." Than look at me when I ask." Damn you Roy you know that I cant lie when I look someone in the eye." You win Roy my stomach rally hurts, I've been in and out of the bathroom throwing up and I think I have a fever, happy." Roy stood by his desk, thinking for a moment as to what to do next. " Come on come to my office for a little talk." Havoc struggled to stand holding his stomach and collapsing to his keens clenching his teeth. Damn damn it hurts so much I am in for it now."Havoc !" every one shouted out his name as he fell to the floor. Mustang shouted out orders to the people. He could feel Roy grab him from under his arms and falman grab his legs. He could feel mustangs office couch under him, but there wasn't any comfort for the pain.

"Falman go call a medical team now." Falman ran out of roys office. Roy leaded in close to Havoc."Jean can you hear me?" Roy whispered. Havoc groaned and Roy took it for a yes."Ok now listen to me ok I think you have appendicitis. So I am going to test my theory ok." Roy started to unbutton Havocs coat(military jacket). Roy pulled up Havocs shirt to revile his taunt stomach and 8 pack." what are you doing I am fine just need to sleep that all." Havoc mumbled to Roy. Roy chuckled" ya sure whatever you say, ok tell me when this hurts ok." Roy placed his hand on Havocs stomach and applied pressure to the left side his fingers pressed in different places. "Ah stop move any lower and you die." right a Havocs pants line was tender. Ignoring the threat Roy pulled Havocs pants to his hips. And continued his examine , until "ahhhh! Stop, Stop!" havoc screamed. Roy took his fingers off Havocs stomach . Who let out a blood curdling scream." ha appendicitis just as I thought." Roy pull Jeans pants up and his shirt down. And the medical team entered and came to the same conclusion as Roy. Sending him to the emergency room to remove his appendix.

So what do you think? Please review this is my first story and I would like to write more but I say let the people speak. want more than review and make suggestions please and much thanks.


End file.
